Vergessene Prinzessin
by Pandalulu
Summary: Sad-FF/Sad-End... HakuyuuXOC (CousinXCousine, iwie x'D) / ...Wer ist sie und wie kommt sie in den Palast? Und welche Tragödie erwartet sie dort?...Lest selbst ;)...Rated M, wegen Trigger (Selbstmordversuch!)


Huhuuuu :D

Eine neue FF von mir^^

Nur ein kleiner OS zu den verstorbenen Prinzen Hakuyuu und Hakuren :)

Warnung: Eher traurig... also nicht lesen, wenn ihr Sad-FFs nicht ausstehen könnt. Sad-End. Tod. Schmerz. Trauer. Selbstmordversuch.

PS: Manga + Anime gehören mir nicht... OC und Storyline sind meins...

...

...

...

..

 **Vergessene Prinzessin**

„Yuu-san! Ren-san!", rief eine weibliche Stimme, als die junge Frau, der eben jene Stimme gehörte, in das Arbeitszimmer der zwei ältesten Söhne des herrschenden Kaisers, Hakutoku, stürmte. Zwei Paar hellblaue Augen sahen auf und erblickten die rothaarige Frau, wie sie völlig außer Puste die Schiebetür eilig hinter sich schloss und näher an sie herantrat, die Augen weit und ungläubig. Sie wirkte verwirrt und aufgeregt – gar geschockt?

„Koumari-san? Was machst du hier? Solltest du jetzt gerade nicht mit deinen Schwestern zusammen zu Mittag essen? Es ziemt sich nicht für eine Prinzessin-"

„Yuu-san! Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich nicht wie meine Schwestern bin!", unterbrach sie ihn empört und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während sie die Wangen aufblies und verärgert zur Seite schaute – die vorher so wichtige Nachricht für ihre zwei Cousins für einen Moment ganz vergessen. Da legte sich auf einmal eine Hand auf ihre rechte Schulter und eine sanfte Stimme sprach:

„Yuu, du solltest nicht so hart mit ihr sein, sie ist das Palastleben einfach noch nicht gewöhnt." Koumari sah auf und Hakuren wandte seinen Blick nun ihr zu. „Nun denn, Koumari-chan, was wolltest du uns so wichtiges mitteilen, dass du direkt zu uns eilst?" Eine leichte Röte stieg ihr in die Wangen – vor Scham über ihre Vergesslichkeit und besonders auch darüber, dass sie sich so leicht aufregen ließ. Sie wusste, wie eine Prinzessin sich eigentlich verhalten sollte, war es jedoch Leid, dies stets von allen Seiten gesagt zu bekommen. Und da half so eine Bemerkung von ihrem Cousin nun auch nicht wirklich.

Koumari besann sich wieder und ihre gesamte Aura wurde erneut aufgeregt und durcheinander, als sie mit ihren Gedanken wieder in die Realität zurückkam. Sie suchte die Augen Hakuyuus und starrte diesem direkt in seine blauen Seelenspiegel, als sie begann zu erzählen, was sie vor wenigen Minuten mitbekommen hatte:

„Yuu-san, ihr, um, du und Ren-san, ihr seid in Gefahr! Ich habe es mit meinen eigenen Ohren gehört! Sie wollen euch Schaden, wenn nicht gar töten! Bitte, ihr müsst hier weg! Oder sie werden... s-sie..." Von dem Schock ein zweites Mal übermannt, konnte sie ihre Worte nicht mehr vernünftig formen und verfiel in ein kaum verständliches Stottern. Hakuren warf seinem älteren Bruder einen wissenden Blick zu. Sie hatten schon lange mit so etwas gerechnet, nur nicht, dass sie zuvor noch eine so deutliche Warnung bekommen würden. Sie hatten sich bereits damit abgefunden, dass ihre Mutter sich verändert hatte – zu einer gar völlig anderen Person, einem Monster, geworden war – und es auf ihre beider Leben und das ihres Vaters, und wahrscheinlich sogar das ihrer geliebten jüngeren Geschwister, abgesehen hatte. Koumari war neu im Palast, erst vor knapp einem Jahr war sie zu ihnen gezogen und kannte sich hier nicht aus, besonders mit den Verhältnissen zwischen den Familienmitgliedern der kaiserlichen Familie. Sie hatte zuvor alleine auf der Straße in der Hauptstadt vom Kou-Emperium gelebt. Ihre Mutter war anscheinend kurz nach ihrer Geburt gestorben und so erfuhr niemand, wer der Vater des Mädchens war. Als jedoch einer der Söhne des jüngeren Bruders des Kaisers, Koutoku, die junge Frau auf der Straße entdeckte fand man schon bald – nach einer ausgiebigen, jedoch schnellen Informationssuche – heraus, dass dieses rothaarige Mädchen mit den braunen Augen doch tatsächlich zur kaiserlichen Familie gehörte. Und so wurde sie von der Straße geholt und in den Palast zu ihrer Familie gebracht – gegen ihren eigenen Wunsch! Da sie selbst mit ihrem 'ärmlichen' – wie ihre neuen Schwestern es so nett formulierten – Leben zufrieden war, auch wenn es meist nicht leicht war. Sie war lieber alleine auf der Straße und kämpfte ums Überleben, statt in diesem goldenen Käfig, welcher sich auch Palast nannte, gefangen zu sein!

Das Verhältnis von Koumari zu ihren Schwestern und Brüdern war eher kühl. Obwohl sie ihre Schwestern und Brüder nun kennengelernt hatte, suchte sie immer wieder die Nähe ihrer zwei ältesten Cousins. Es schien, als fühlte sie sich weitaus wohler bei ihnen. Und es war den beiden jungen Männern zunächst ein Rätsel, bis sie das Verhalten der Schwestern der jungen Frau mit den goldbraunen Augen mitbekamen. Wie ihre Cousinen auf das Mädchen herabsahen, da sie die einzige von ihnen war, die bis vor kurzem noch ein ärmliches Leben auf der Straße geführt hatte. Sie sahen sie nicht als ihre Schwester, sondern als ein unnötiges Übel. Nicht als Prinzessin, sondern als ein armes Straßenmädchen. Jemanden, den sie nach Lust und Laune herumstoßen konnten. Es war schrecklich mit anzusehen und letztlich ließen sie Koumari die einzige Freude in diesem Palast, auch wenn dies hieß täglich Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Was keine negative Tatsache war, jedoch für die jungen Prinzen, die stets sehr beschäftigt waren, konnte dies auch mal stören und zu einer mangelhaften Arbeit führen – was die beiden sich als Prinzen natürlich nicht leisten durften!

Am Ende hatten sie sie allerdings sehr lieb gewonnen, wie eine Schwester, oder vielleicht sogar noch mehr, und genossen ihre Präsenz – statt zu stören half sie ihnen eher sich zu konzentrieren, wenn sie leise vor sich hin summte, während die Prinzen an ihren Dokumenten arbeiteten. So wurde Koumari schnell ein fester Bestandteil des Lebens der zwei jungen Männer. Dass sie nun gerade solch eine Information mitbekommen hatte, würde ihr sicher noch lange zu schaffen machen. Die Brüder wussten von der dunklen Seite ihrer Mutter, doch hatten sie nie vorgehabt der jungen Prinzessin etwas davon zu erzählen – hatten sie doch viel zu sehr Angst, dass dieses Wissen ihr Schaden könnte, oder, dass sie, wie jetzt gerade, von der Situation vollkommen überfordert werden würde.

Hakuyuu machte ein paar Schritte auf die Rothaarige zu, welche nun ihre schockgeweiteten Augen gen Boden gerichtet hatte, und seufzte tief. Sie hatten es so sehr vermeiden wollen und nun war sie doch in diese ganze Sache mit reingezogen worden. Doch vielleicht gab es noch eine Möglichkeit sie zu retten, ihr Leben zu schützen!

Hakuren stand noch immer an Koumaris Seite, jedoch lag seine Hand nicht mehr auf ihrer Schulter. Er fühlte sich schuldig. Sie hätte nie etwas mitbekommen, würde sie nicht ständig im Palast herumschleichen, auf der Suche nach ihm und seinem Bruder. Nun würde es ihre beider Schuld sein, wenn sie dadurch ihr Leben verlor. Außer... sie hatten eventuell noch eine Chance sie zu retten! Aber diese Idee würde ihr sicher nicht gefallen. Er warf einen weiteren Blick zu Hakuyuu und wusste sofort, als dieser den Blick erwiderte, dass sein Bruder das Gleiche dachte, wie er. Sie waren halt Brüder und dachten recht häufig dasselbe.

„Koumari.", sprach Hakuyuu sanft und ernst zugleich. Die Rothaarige schien jedoch in ihrer Starre, ihrem Schock gefangen zu sein – bemerkte nicht einmal wie der älteste Prinz ihren Namen ohne Suffix aussprach. Sie rührte sich nicht. Da griff der Schwarzhaarige nach ihren Schultern und in der nächsten Sekunde starrten ihre wunderschönen goldbraunen Augen in seine hellblau schimmernden. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Seelenspiegeln, waren kurz davor auszubrechen, als sie die Erkenntnis traf – auch wenn sie sich zunächst nicht sicher war, was genau er geplant hatte, so wusste sie bei seinem traurigen und zugleich ernsten Blick genau, dass es ihr nicht gefallen würde.

„Nein...", murmelte sie kaum hörbar und tat einen Schritt zurück, doch Hakuyuus Händen auf ihren Schultern hielten sie von ihrem Tun ab. Sie konnte den Schmerz und das Schuldgefühl in seinen Augen erkennen. „Ihr wusstet es... Das... Ihr... Euch war klar, dass die Kaiserin euch tot sehen will! Wie...? Wieso seit ihr dann noch hier?!" Zunächst hatte sie gestottert, zu geschockt und perplex, doch zum Ende hin schrie sie ihre zwei Cousins an. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben – war entsetzt und wütend. Die beiden Prinzen wussten, was ihnen in ihrer Zukunft blühte und dennoch, dennoch taten sie nichts! Lebten einfach weiter in der Höhle des Löwen! Ignorierten die unmittelbare Gefahr! Wie konnten sie nur? Wie zur Hölle konnten sie sich ihres Todes so bewusst sein und trotzdem weiterhin hier verweilen?!

„Koumari! Du musst so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden! Auch wenn du denkst, dass sie dich nicht bemerkt haben. Dieses Wissen bringt dich in Gefahr, und früher oder später werden sie es doch erfahren, wenn sie es nicht schon wissen!" Hakuyuus Worte waren hart und schmerzhaft für Koumari. Sie wollten sie wegschicken? Das war also diese Idee, die sie zuvor schon erahnt hatte – und sie gefiel ihr definitiv nicht!

„Dann kommt mit mir, Yuu-san, Ren-san!" Sie schenkte erst Hakuyuu einen hoffenden – bittenden – Blick, anschließend Hakuren. Sie sah, dass sie dieses Angebot nicht annehmen würden. Sie sah wieder dieses Schuldgefühl. Sie sah Trauer. Sie sah... Furcht.

„Das geht leider nicht Koumari-chan.", erreichte die ruhige Stimme des jüngeren Prinzen ihre Ohren. Sie wusste es! Die Tränen brachen in diesem Moment aus ihren Augen heraus und Schluchzer ließen ihren Körper erzittern. Nicht zögernd schloss Hakuyuu sie in seine starken Arme, eine sehr seltene, intime Geste des jungen Prinzen.

„B-bitte! Yuu-san! Ren-san! I-ich will nicht, d-dass ihr st-sterbt! I-ich will euch ni-nicht verlieren!", schluchzte sie in seine Schulter. Es war verzerrt und leise, doch die zwei Brüder verstanden sie trotzdem. Sie verstanden ihre Worte und den Schmerz, der dahinter lag.

Sie waren seit langem die ersten wirklichen Freunde, die Koumari hatte. In ihrem einfachen Leben ging es zuvor immer nur ums Überleben, Freunde waren da unwichtig, eher ein Hindernis. Dann hatte sie diese schlimmen Schwestern kennengelernt. Sie hatte so sehr gehofft sich mit ihnen verstehen zu können, als sie von ihnen erfuhr. Endlich die Familie, die sie sich seit dem Tode ihrer geliebten Mutter gewünscht hatte. Und dann verhielten sie sich ihr gegenüber so schrecklich gemein – grausam gar! Sie wollten sie hier nicht haben, konnten sie nicht als eine von ihnen anerkennen. Und das, obwohl sie teilweise selbst einfache Mütter hatten, manche sogar Hurentöchter waren! Dann fand sie endlich die Freunde, die sie ihr ganzes Leben lang schon unbewusst gesucht hatte, die Familie, die ihr bisher doch immer versagt worden war – die ihr Leben in ihrem goldenen Käfig erträglicher machten und es sie sogar genießen ließen, zumindest hin und wieder, – und dann sollte sie sie schon wieder verlieren!?

„Es tut mir leid, Koumari! Wir haben keine andere Wahl!", sprach Hakuyuu sanft, doch bestimmt. Der Schmerz war im Unterton zu hören, die Trauer in seinen Augen zu sehen. Nicht nur ihr tat diese Situation so sehr weh. Alle drei litten sie darunter.

„Und vielleicht kommt es ja auch gar nicht so schlimm, wie du denkst und alles wird gut!", fügte Hakuren hinzu, mit dem Versuch seine Cousine etwas aufzumuntern, doch sie konnte aus seinen Worten die schmerzhafte Wahrheit heraushören. Ihr war klar, dass in Zukunft etwas schreckliches passieren würde, und auch, dass sie es wohl nicht persönlich miterleben würde. Ihre Zukunft war bereits entschieden, seit dem Moment, in dem sie das Gespräch dieser unheimlichen Männer in den merkwürdigen Roben mitangehört hatte.

„Koumari.", verlangte ihr ältester Cousin ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie hielt krampfhaft erneute Schluchzer zurück, denn sie spürte, dass er ihr etwas wichtiges sagen wollte und sie wollte, nein, musste es hören. „Was auch immer kommen mag, bitte versprich uns, dass du ein glückliches Leben haben wirst!" Die Rothaarige schaute tief in Hakuyuus hellblauen Augen und nickte leicht.

„Hai, Yuu-san!" Nun verließ ihre Kehle doch ein weiterer Schluchzer. Sie riss sich jedoch schnell wieder zusammen und unterdrückte die weiteren. Mit einem der langen Ärmel ihres mehrlagigen weiß-rosa Kleides strich sie sich über die Augen und wischte die restlichen Tränenflüssigkeit weg. Anschließend blickte sie von Hakuyuu zu seinem jüngeren Bruder und schenkte letztlich beiden ein trauriges Lächeln, welches sie erwiderten. „Ich werde euch nie vergessen! Yuu-san, Ren-san. Ihr seid in dieser Welt meine einzige Familie, meine einzigen Freunde! Ich werde euch so sehr vermissen!" Beinahe hätte sie wieder begonnen zu weinen.

Die zwei Prinzen schauten nur traurig und schuldbewusst zu ihrer Cousine. Ihr Plan würde umgesetzt werden und er würde funktionieren. Und wenn es an der Zeit für sie beide war, tatsächlich diese Welt zu verlassen, dann würden sie wenigstens die Gewissheit haben, dass Koumari in Sicherheit war. Was würden sie nicht geben auch ihren zwei jüngeren Geschwistern, Hakuei und Hakuryuu, dieselbe Chance zu schenken! Und doch wussten sie, ihr Verschwinden würde zu sehr auffallen und garantiert scheitern – schließlich waren die Prinzen sich sicher, dass nach den Kindern des Kaisers auf jeden Fall ausführlich gesucht werden würde. Doch wer würde schon eine unwichtige Prinzessin des Bruders des Kaisers suchen? Eine Prinzessin, die kaum einer kannte? Am Ende würde sie im Gegensatz zu Hakuei und Hakuryuu – den wichtigen und allseits bekannten jüngsten Kindern Hakutokus – doch eh nur vergessen werden...

...

Und so kam die Nacht, in der der Plan der jungen Prinzen durchgeführt wurde. Hakuyuu und Koumari standen sich am Eingang eines geheimen Ganges, welcher direkt aus dem Schloss und aus der Stadt herausführte, und verabschiedeten sich voneinander, während Hakuren weiter zurück Ausschau hielt, sodass die Flucht der jungen Prinzessin auf jeden Fall problemlos und unentdeckt von statten gehen konnte. Auch er hatte sich bereits von ihr verabschiedet, mit einer herzlichen Umarmung und einem sanften Kuss auf ihren Haarschopf. Nun sahen sich der ältere Prinz und Koumari tief in die Augen, nicht sicher, was sie sagen oder tun sollten in diesem wahrscheinlich letzten Moment zusammen.

Sie hatte ihn von Anfang an sehr gemocht, beinahe schon angefangen zu verehren. Er war ein starker Mann, körperlich, aber auch mental. Er war tapfer und intelligent. Er hatte alles um ein guter Kaiser zu werden. Was wahrscheinlich auch der Grund war, weshalb seine Mutter ihn beseitigen wollte, dem Gespräch, welches sie belauscht hatte, zumindest nach. Er war eine Gefahr für ihre Zukunftsträume. Wie konnte so ein guter Mann nur so eine schreckliche Mutter haben? Koumari konnte es einfach nicht verstehen, wollte es auch gar nicht. Doch sie wünschte, sie hätte Hakuyuu und seine Geschwister in einer anderen Situation, in friedlichen und schönen Umständen kennengelernt. Es sollte wohl nicht sein. Das Schicksal hatte sich anscheinend gegen sie gewendet. Und sie würde es so hinnehmen, war an die Regeln dieser Welt gebunden, so grausam sie ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch erscheinen mochten.

„Koumari.", begann er nun sanft zu sprechen. „Hab ein gutes Leben und finde eine neue Familie und viele Freunde. Egal, was dir je jemand gesagt hat, du hast es verdient! Du bist eine wundervolle junge Frau und es tut mir leid, dass du in unsere verwirrenden familiären Probleme mit hineingezogen wurdest! Lebe und sei glücklich!" Seine Worte rührten die Rothaarige sehr und ihr Herz wurde schwerer mit jeder Sekunde, während ihre Lungen sich schmerzlich zusammenzogen. Doch sie würde heute nicht weinen, er sollte sie mit einem Lächeln in Erinnerung behalten! Und so tat sie eben die, sie lächelte. Ehrlich und liebevoll.

„Das werde ich. Für euch. Und es sollte dir nicht leid tun! Immerhin war es mir so möglich euch kennenzulernen! Du glaubst gar nicht wie froh mich das macht, Yuu-san. Ihr werdet für immer und ewig in meinem Gedächtnis verweilen, und in meinem Herzen! Niemals könnte ich die Liebe vergessen, die ihr mir zeigtet und die ich euch gegenüber entwickelte! Ich liebe euch." Etwas blitzte in ihren goldbraunen Augen auf bei ihren nächsten Worten. Eine Wärme, die der älteste Prinz noch nie zuvor in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, strahlte ihm entgegen. „Ich liebe dich, Yuu! Bitte vergiss mich nicht!"

Hakuyuus Augen glitzerten ein wenig, kaum sichtbar. Er war stark und tapfer, doch er fühlte sich zugleich so schrecklich schuldig... und schwach. Wieso war ihm nur so ein Schmerz vergönnt? Hatte er kein schönes Leben verdient? Weshalb konnten er und seine Familie kein glückliches und friedvolles Leben führen? Wieso musste er in sein Unglück auch noch seine geliebten Menschen mit hineinziehen? Was hatten sie alle falsch gemacht? Oder war er an allem Schuld? War es tatsächlich sein Pech, dass auf die Menschen um ihn herum abfärbte? Schließlich war er es doch, der in das Visier seiner machtgierigen Mutter genommen wurde – mit seinem Bruder zusammen! Oder sah er dies als einziger so? Denn trotz dieser Situation – obwohl er zumindest Mitschuld daran trug, dass sie in dieses Dilemma gezogen wurde – lächelte sie ihm entgegen! Koumari war wahrlich eine wundervolle Frau! Sie war bildschön, natürlich, aufgeweckt, intelligent, wissbegierig, liebevoll und mitfühlend. Was hätte er nicht alles dafür gegeben sie als Kaiserin dieses Landes an seiner Seite zu sehen! Schon als er sie das erste Mal erblickte, spürte er sich zu ihr hingezogen – tat dies jedoch zunächst als nichts ab. Später bestätigte sich das Gefühl allerdings und wurde sogar noch stärker, mächtiger. Und jetzt war es beinahe unerträglich schmerzhaft.

Er berührte sanft ihre Wangen mit seinen warmen Händen und neigte ihren Kopf leicht nach hinten. Er kam ihrem Gesicht langsam näher, bis ihrer beider Lippen aufeinander lagen. Koumari hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und genoss den Moment. Hakuyuu drückte in diesem Kuss all seine versteckten, tiefen Gefühle für sie aus und genoss es ebenso so sehr wie sie. Es war ein Moment der absoluten Zufriedenheit und des Glücks, in dem sie jegliche Probleme hinter sich ließen. Und obwohl die Berührung nur eine so kurze Zeit andauerte, so prägte sich jede Sekunde davon in das Gedächtnis der beiden Liebenden ein.

Und als er sich wieder von ihr löste, schaute er ihr verträumt in die Augen – sehnte sich schon jetzt nach dieser Berührung. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick mit einer mindestens ebenso starken Sehnsucht, wie seiner, dass es ihm einen Stich im Herzen versetzte. Die Realität brach kurz darauf wieder über sie herein und er umarmte sie noch einmal innig und drückte seine Lippen noch einmal liebevoll auf ihre Stirn, ehe er ihr eine schöne Zukunft wünschte und letztlich vollends von ihr abließ.

Langsam machte sie einen zögerlichen Schritt zurück, nach dieser letzten lieblichen Geste, und ihre Berührung wurde komplett voneinander gelöst. Mit einem allerletzten Lächeln für ihren Geliebten, drehte sie sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit des Geheimganges. Kaum hatte sie diesen jedoch betreten, liefen ihr auch schon die Tränen in Strömen die Wangen herunter. Sie hatte nicht weinen wollen, doch es schmerzte einfach so sehr! Sie hatte seine Liebe gespürt, fühlte noch immer seine Lippen und Hände auf ihrer Haut.

Warum war das Schicksal nur so grausam?

….

...

..

.

.

.

.

..

...

….

Und kaum war die junge Prinzessin fort, so wurde sie nie wieder im Palast erwähnt. Ihre Identität war der Öffentlichkeit eh nicht bekannt, daher hielt der Kaiser es für das beste die entlaufene Tochter seines Bruders geheim zu halten – war sie doch nur ein unwichtiges Ding, welches sowieso von kaum merkbaren Wert für die Familie gewesen wäre. Letztlich hätte sie doch nur als Mittel zur Stärkung des Kou-Imperiums gedient, indem sie mit einem Prinzen verheiratet worden wäre. Doch sie war nur eine von vielen Prinzessinnen. Und so grausam es auch klingen mochte, war dies nun einmal ihre Position in der kaiserlichen Familie.

So ward die junge Frau, einst Prinzessin, vergessen. Nur ihre Liebsten, Hakuyuu und Hakuren, behielten sie in ihrer Erinnerung. Nur die beiden Prinzen sprachen noch im geheimen über sie, dachten im Herzen an sie. Besonders Hakuyuu konnte sie nicht aus seinen Gedanken verbannen, war sie doch diejenige, die ihm sein Herz gestohlen hatte.

Doch so vergessen worden zu sein, war für Koumari ideal. So war sie in Sicherheit und konnte sich ein neues Leben aufbauen. Ein Leben ohne die Pflichten einer Prinzessin, mit denen sie sich schon von Anfang an unwohl gefühlt hatte. Ein Leben ohne die Gefahr im nächsten Moment von einem Familienmitglied getötet zu werden. Nun war sie frei von ihrem goldenen Käfig und den Gefahren des Palastes. Frei von ihren Pflichten und den hohen Erwartungen der kaiserlichen Familie. Frei von allem, was sie im letzten Jahr verfolgt hatte!

Auch wenn man Freiheit – sie musste sich schließlich nach der Flucht versteckt halten und ihr Aussehen etwas verändern, die roten Haare waren aber auch auffällig! – und Sicherheit – war sie doch nun den Gefahren auf der Straße alleine ausgesetzt – in diesem Zusammenhang nur sehr frei deinieren konnte. Nun hatte sie andere 'Käfige' und 'Gefahren'.

Doch zumindest in den Augen der Prinzen war sie nun wahrlich frei und in Sicherheit.

….

...

..

.

.

.

.

..

…

….

Es vergingen ein paar Monate und Koumari baute sich ein eigenes, neues Leben auf. Der Schmerz war noch da, ebenso, wie die Hoffnung, dass doch alles gut werden würde. Sie würde weiter hoffen, egal wie lange! Und währenddessen würde sie ein glückliches Leben führen, so, wie sie es für sie gewünscht hatten. Sie wohnte nun in einem kleinen Häuschen am Stadtrand. Nicht mehr in der Hauptstadt Kous, sondern etwas weiter südlich in einer recht unwichtigen Stadt des Landes. Niemand erkannte sie hier. Sie war eine einfache Frau, die ihr einfaches Leben lebte. Vorsichtshalber hatte sie sich ihre Haare mit einer Paste aus verschiedenen Kräutern dunkler gefärbt, sodass sie nun braun wirkten.

...

Es war einer dieser normalen Tage, als sie es erfuhr. Sie eilte sofort Heim und brach dort in Tränen in Folge einer Panikattacke zusammen. Den ganzen restlichen Tag und die anschließende Nacht durch konnte sie sich nicht beruhigen. Sie war in diesen Stunden einfach nur furchtbar geschockt und verletzt, konnte nicht begreifen, was geschehen war, obwohl sie es doch bereits gewusst hatte. Die Schuld, nicht dageblieben und ihnen geholfen zu haben, lag schwer auf ihren Schultern. Zugleich fühlte sie sich so unglaublich schwach und nutzlos – so hilflos! Sie hatte nichts getan – konnte nichts tun! Und nun war es geschehen... Sie waren tot! Hakuyuu – ihr liebster Mensch auf Erden – und sein jüngerer Bruder, Hakuren – einer ihrer besten Freunde in dieser Welt – waren ermordet worden! In einem Feuer umgekommen – hieß es – zusammen mit Kaiser Hakutoku. Angeblich sollten Angreifer von Außen dieses Feuer gelegt und darin jene Mitglieder der kaiserlichen Familie getötet haben. Doch waren diese Angreifer wirklich nicht aus dem Palast selbst? Waren sie nicht viel eher Untergebene der Kaiserin? Natürlich waren sie es! Und Koumari wusste die Wahrheit – doch musste sie schweigen. Wer würde ihr schon glauben, hätte man zuvor nicht einmal den Prinzen höchstpersönlich diese Geschichte abgekauft...

Für einen Moment in ihrem Gefühlsausbruch war die junge Frau so verletzt, so traurig, so wütend, so erschüttert – fühlte sich so schuldig – da wünschte sie sich ihnen in den Tod zu folgen. Es hatte doch eh alles keinen Sinn mehr, oder? Wieso sollte sie nun leben, wo ihre Geliebten doch nicht mehr diese Möglichkeit hatten? Sollte sie es ihnen nicht viel eher gleichtun? Vielleicht sah sie sie so wieder – vielleicht konnten sie so stattdessen im nächsten Leben glücklich werden?

Und dem Drang folgend, in einem Moment der absoluten Verzweiflung, machte sie sich in der tiefsten, dunkelsten Nacht auf den Weg zum Fluss. Nur mit dem Gedanken daran wieder mit ihren Liebsten glücklich vereint zu sein, marschierte sie geradewegs zur tiefsten Stelle des langen, relativ ruhigen Flusses. Ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. Ein sehnsüchtiger Blick voller Vorfreude lag in ihren dumpfen, goldbraunen Augen. Nichts zählte mehr, nur der Wille mit ihren Geliebten zusammen zu sein. Ihr Lebenswille war gebrochen, ihr versprechen an die Prinzen vergessen.

Sie schritt weiter durch das kalte Nass ohne zu zögern und schließlich tauchte ihr gesamter Körper in das glitzernde Wasser und sie schloss die Augen. Nur noch ein paar Sekunden, höchstens wenige Minuten und schon würde sie sie wiedersehen! Dann würde sie sie wieder in die Arme schließen können! Dann könnte sie ihrem geliebten Hakuyuu einen weiteren Kuss entlocken! Dann könnte sie wieder Hakurens freudige Stimme ihren Namen rufen hören! Dann könnte sie endlich wieder glücklich sein!

Und so verging etwas Zeit. Sie atmete all ihre Luft aus und ließ die eisige Flüssigkeit langsam in ihre Atemwege gleiten – was ihre Lungen brennen ließ. Und dann geschah etwas! Wie durch den plötzlichen Schmerz ausgelöst, spürte sie mit einem Mal etwas warmes um sich herum und ihre Augen schnappten sofort vor Überraschung durch diese Reize auf. Ihr Blick war geradeaus gerichtet und überrascht starrte sie in die lächelnden Gesichter der Prinzen, denen sie soeben in den Tod folgen wollte. Völlig perplex und durcheinander erwachte sie daraufhin aus ihrer Starre, ihrem Schockzustand, und fing an sich wild im Wasser zu bewegen, mit dem Ziel so schnell wie möglich an die Oberfläche zu gelangen, um den dringend benötigten Sauerstoff zu erhalten.

Sie wedelte und paddelte mit ihren Armen und Beinen, ehe sie ein einigermaßen hilfreiches Muster an Bewegungen hinbekam, die sie tatsächlich an die Wasseroberfläche des Flusses brachten. Endlich geschafft, atmete sie mehrmals tief ein und aus, bis das schreckliche stechen in ihrer Brust verblasste und ihr Verstand sich klärte. Hatte sie gerade eben wirklich Hakuyuu und Hakuren gesehen? Oder viel mehr ihre Geister? Oder hatte sie sich die beiden und ihre – warnenden – Worte nur eingebildet?

„ _Du hast es versprochen! Führe ein glückliches Leben! Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen, Koumari!"_

War es möglich, dass ihre Geister... ? Doch auch wenn es nicht wirklich Hakuyuu und Hakuren waren, diese 'Vision' – so bezeichnete sie, was sie gesehen hatte – hatte sie daran erinnert, was sie ihren Geliebten versprochen hatte.

 _'Ich werde euch nie vergessen, Yuu, Ren!'_

~*~*~*~*~Ende~*~*~*~*~

...

 _4190 Wörter_

Yo!

Ich freue mich über jegliche Anmerkungen etc.^^

Fragen? Fehler? Lob? Kritik? Nur her damit! ;)


End file.
